Le hasard fait bien les choses
by Sofya29
Summary: Quelles étaient les chances pour Hermione de rencontrer Drago Malefoy dans un restaurant en plein coeur de Londres ? Et surtout, que faisait-il dans le monde moldu ?


_**Disclaimer :** _ Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

 _ **Le hasard fait bien les choses**_

Hermione sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers le restaurant _Laurel_. toute la famille Granger se réunissait pour l'anniversaire de mariage de ses grands-parents. Ils avaient décidé de fêter l'événement dans le restaurant le plus en vue de Londres et avaient réservé une table pour l'occasion. Hermione entra dans l'établissement et vit tout de suite pourquoi la liste d'attente était si longue. On la conduisit à sa table, où ses parents, certains de ses cousins et sa tante attendaient. Lorsque sa mère la vit arriver, elle alla à sa rencontre et l'embrassa.

« Je suis contente que tu aies pu venir, dit sa mère.

-Je n'aurais manqué cela pour rien au monde. »

Sa mère sourit. Se n'était pas rare que Hermione ne puisse pas se rendre aux réunions que la famille organisait. Son travail lui prenait tout son temps et Hermione savait que si elle voulait avoir la promotion qu'elle espérait tant, elle devait redoubler d'effort. Le reste de sa famille finit par arriver et enfin ses grands-parents. Le dîner pouvait commencer. La soirée se passa tranquillement et ses grands-parents avaient vraiment l'air heureux de leur fête. Mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce nouveau client qu'elle devait défendre. C'était une affaire qui pouvait tout changer dans sa carrière et elle ne devait surtout pas faire d'erreur. Hermione regarda sa montre, se demandant si elle avait encore du temps pour relire ses dossiers.

« Hermione. »

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et posa le regard sur sa mère.

« Ce soir, tu ne penses pas au travail.

-Tu as raison, excuses-moi. »

Hermione prit son verre et but une gorgée. C'est alors qu'elle vit un homme blond près de la sortit. Elle fronça les sourcils, se disant qu'elle le connaissait. De là où elle était assise, elle n'arrivait pas à voir son visage. Pourtant, sa façon de se tenir lui disait vraiment quelque chose. Pendant une seconde, elle pensa à Drago Malefoy. Mais elle se dit bien vite que c'était impossible. Cela faisait presque dix ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et cela aurait été étonnant de le retrouver dans un restaurant moldu. Il s'agissait seulement d'un homme qui lui ressemblait. Ce n'était que ça.

 **~00~**

Le lendemain, Hermione se rendit de nouveau au _Laurel_. Elle avait cherché toute la matinée son téléphone portable. Que se soit dans son appartement ou à son bureau, il était impossible de le trouver. Le seul autre endroit où elle s'était rendue la veille était le restaurant. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait besoin de son téléphone pour son travail, elle privilégiait les modes de communications sorciers, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait de rester en contact avec ses parents et le reste de sa famille. Hermione poussa la porte et une serveuse vint à sa rencontre.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Mais nous ne sommes pas encore ouvert.

-Oui, excusez-moi, mais je crois que j'ai oublié mon téléphone hier soir. »

Tandis que la serveuse alla chercher le téléphone d'Hermione, celle-ci en profita pour regarder la salle, ce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire la veille. En entendant la porte des cuisines, Hermione s'attendit à voir la jeune femme revenir avec son téléphone. À la place, l'homme blond qu'elle avait vu la veille sortait des cuisines, accompagné du chef. Hermione eu un hoqueté de surprise lorsqu'elle reconnu Drago Malefoy. Alors c'était bien lui qu'elle avait vu. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Pendant un instant, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait qu'à laisser son téléphone et quitter le restaurant. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était là et elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir. Elle considéra les options qu'elle avait, lorsque la serveuse revint avec le téléphone à la main.

« Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre, dit-en en tendant le téléphone. »

Ceci eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention des deux hommes. Drago avait l'air tout aussi surpris qu'elle l'avait été.

« Granger ! S'étonna-t-il. »

Hermione le salua. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Il était trop tard pour se sauver en courant. Et puis, ils étaient adultes maintenant et avaient quitté Poudlard depuis longtemps. Le chef vint à sa rencontre, un sourire aux lèvres et lui serra la main. Il était très grand, un regard bleu chaleureux, des cheveux poivre et sel et une grosse moustache. Il devait avoir cinquante-cinq ans.

« Vous êtes une amie de Drago ? Demanda-t-il.

-Juste des connaissances, répondit Drago en s'approchant. Nous étions dans la même école. »

Juste des connaissances, pensa Hermione. Avant la guerre, il avait pourtant fait en sorte de passer une partie de son temps à faire de sa vie, ainsi qu'à celle de ses amis, un enfer. Mais Hermione acquiesça simplement, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur cette conversation.

« Je vois, dit le chef. »

Il eut une lueur dans le regard que Hermione reconnût. C'était la même lueur qu'un sorcier avait lorsqu'il la reconnaissait elle, ou reconnaissait Harry et Ron. Elle se demanda si l'homme devant elle était aussi un sorcier. Drago coupa court à la conversation.

« Il est vraiment temps que j'y aille. Content de t'avoir revu Granger. »

Il semblait totalement détaché, presque indifférent et lui fit un petit signe poli de la tête pour la saluer.

« On se voit plus tard Jo, dit-il au chef. »

Celui-ci sourit chaleureusement et répondit :

« À plus tard, fils. »

Cette simple phrase eut pour effet de surprendre Hermione. Les deux hommes étaient-ils si proches ? Drago salua la serveuse et quitta le restaurant. Le chef, Jo, se tourna vers elle et lui serra la main.

« J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer mademoiselle. »

Il retourna ensuite en cuisine. Hermione récupéra son téléphone et quitta l'établissement à son tour. La jeune femme retourna à sa voiture et attendit quelques minutes avant de démarrer, repensant à cette rencontre irréelle qu'elle venait de faire. Quelles étaient ses chances de rencontrer Drago Malefoy dans ce restaurant ? Et surtout, que faisait-il dans le monde moldu ? Lorsque les procès s'étaient déroulés après la guerre, Drago et sa mère avaient échappé à Azkaban, contrairement à Lucius, grâce au témoignage d'Harry. Mais en contre partie, il avait été jugé que Narcissa devait passer une année en liberté surveillée et ne devait pas quitter le manoir Malefoy. Quant-à son fils, il devait vivre une année sans magie parmi les Moldus, sans aucun contact avec le monde des sorciers. Hermione avait pensé qu'une fois sa peine exécutée, Drago se serait précipité dans le monde sorcier, ne voulant plus entendre parler des moldus. Elle démarra sa voiture, se disant que tout ceci ne la concernait pas et que de toute façon, elle ne le reverrait plus.

 **~00~**

Une semaine était passée et la rencontre avec Drago n'était plus qu'un souvenir qu'Hermione avait vite oublié. Elle avait décidé de rendre visite à Ginny et passer l'après-midi avec son amie. Elle avait tellement de travail dernièrement, qu'elle avait un peu délaissé ses amis et elle voulait se rattraper durant ce week-end. Ginny lui servit une nouvelle tasse de thé, tandis que James s'amusait à colorier dans un livre de coloriage que Hermione lui avait offert. Albus, qui n'avait que cinq mois, dormait à l'étage. Hermione but une gorgée de son thé et Ginny reprit sa conversation.

« Une de mes amies m'a parlé de ce restaurant moldu à la mode. Apparemment, il y en a un peu partout dans le pays. Depuis, elle ne parle que de ça. J'aimerai y aller, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que nous n'avons pas passé une soirée seuls avec Harry.

-De quel restaurant s'agit-il ? Demanda Hermione.

-Le _Laurel_. Se n'est pas là que tes grands-parents ont fêté leur anniversaire ? »

Hermione, ayant faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de thé, se mit à tousser.

« Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée d'aller là-bas, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi ça ? »

Hermione lui raconta alors sa rencontre avec Drago une semaine plus tôt. Ginny fronça les sourcils, tout en réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui dire son amie. Hermione continua son histoire.

« Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'il avait l'air de connaître le personnel. Peut-être qu'il travaille là-bas.

-Ça serait étonnant de la part de Malefoy. Je le vois mal travailler dans un restaurant. Encore moins dans un restaurant moldu. »

Ginny but un peu de thé, avant de continuer :

« Il est vrai que plus personne n'a entendu parler de lui depuis son procès. C'est comme s'il avait complètement disparu. »

Après une nouvelle gorgée de thé, Ginny changea de sujet et expliqua à son amie tous les préparatifs qu'elle avait prévu pour la fête d'anniversaire de James qui arrivait à grand pas et bientôt la rencontre d'Hermione avec Drago ne devint plus qu'une anecdote.

 **~00~**

La pluie tombait à torrent dans les rues de Londres. Essayant de se protéger comme elle le pouvait avec sa veste, Hermione se maudissait de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre de parapluie. Elle avait l'impression d'attendre le bus depuis des heures et espérait le voir vite arriver. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait transplaner pour rentrer chez elle et que certains sorciers ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle s'embêtait à prendre le bus, comme Ron par exemple. Mais c'était important pour elle de continuer de vivre comme les moldus, même si ses amis et son travail se trouvaient dans le monde des sorciers, elle trouvait un équilibre à vivre entre les deux mondes.

Une ombre passa au-dessus de sa tête et la pluie ne la toucha plus. Elle leva les yeux et vit un parapluie la protéger. À côté d'elle se tenait Drago qui tenait le parapluie. Hermione le regarda, surprise. Il eut un sourire en coin.

« Deux fois en peu de temps, dit-il. J'ai l'impression que tu me suis.

-Je pourrais te dire la même chose.

-J'habite dans le quartier. »

Cela faisait des années que Hermione prenait ce bus pour rentrer chez elle. Et dire que pendant tout ce temps, ils s'étaient peut-être croisés sans le savoir.

« J'attends le bus pour rentrer chez moi, dit Hermione. »

Drago lui lança un drôle de regard. Le même que tous les sorciers lui lançaient lorsqu'elle leur disait qu'elle préférait prendre les transports en commun. Par moment, elle avait l'impression d'avoir annoncé que Voldemort venait de se réincarner. Le bus arriva et Hermione remercia Drago. Elle monta dans le bus et une fois installée, elle regarda par la fenêtre et le vit disparaître à travers la foule de Londres.

 **~00~**

Il n'était pas rare que dans les jours qui suivirent, Hermione croise Drago dans une rue de Londres, en particulier lorsqu'elle se rendait à l'arrêt de bus et qu'il rentrait chez lui. Leurs échanges étaient simples et brefs. Juste un signe pour se saluer poliment où quelques mots lorsqu'ils avaient un peu plus de temps. C'était étrange, pensait Hermione. Ils se connaissait depuis des années et pourtant c'était comme si tout ce temps où ils s'étaient détestés, avait disparu. C'est vrai que le temps était passé et qu'ils avaient tous les deux grandi. La guerre avait changé Hermione et il en était de même pour Drago. Elle se demandait aussi, pourquoi il avait décidé de vivre parmi les moldus. Elle avait encore un peu de mal à l'imaginer en dehors du monde des sorciers.

Hermione regarda à travers les grandes fenêtres de la salle de réception. La nuit était maintenant tombée. Elle avait accepté l'invitation d'un de ses clients qui avait organisé une soirée. Elle n'avait pas osé refuser, mais elle commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté. Elle ne connaissait personne et n'ayant rien mangé de la journée, elle mourait de faim. Et imaginer que seul son réfrigérateur vide l'attendait chez elle n'avait rien de réjouissant. Elle essaya de contenter sa faim avec quelques petit-fours, mais rien n'y faisait. En plus ses nouvelles chaussures lui faisaient vivre un véritable enfer. Elle se dit qu'il était maintenant temps pour elle de partir. Elle était restée suffisamment longtemps pour être polie et ce n'était pas comme si elle allait manquer à quelqu'un. Elle prit quelques petit-fours avant de partir lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle avala difficilement le petit-four, honteuse que quelqu'un l'ait vu ainsi se jeter sur le buffet. Elle se retourna et vit Drago qui semblait amuser de l'avoir surprise dans cette situation. Pourquoi ? Se demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit lui qui l'ait surprise ainsi.

« Je n'ai rien avalé de la journée, tenta-t-elle de se justifier. »

Drago acquiesça et prit également quelques petit-fours. Un silence pensant s'installa entre eux. Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise. Que pouvait-elle lui dire dans ce genre de situation ? Et ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient devenus amis. Elle chercha quelque chose. N'importe quoi qui puisse briser ce silence. Elle finit par engager la conversation et dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

« Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais l'hôte de la soirée.

-Pas personnellement. C'est Jo qui aurait dû être ici, mais il a eu un empêchement. Il m'a demandé de le remplacer. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

« Je crois que l'on a suffisamment fait acte de présence, finit par dire Drago. Et tu as surtout besoin d'un vrai repas.

-On ne peux pas partir comme ça !

-Pourquoi ? Personne ne fait attention à nous. »

Hermione jeta un regard autour d'elle et en effet, personne ne les regardait.

« Allez, viens. Je t'invite. »

Hermione accepta. Elle se dit qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à dîner ensemble. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et marchèrent dans les rues de Londres. Hermione reconnut le chemin pour se rendre au _Laurel_. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination. Toutes les lumières du restaurant étaient éteintes, il n'y avait probablement eu aucun service dans la soirée. Drago ouvrit la porte avec la clé qu'il avait sur lui. Il invita Hermione à entrer et alluma les lumières. Il retourna une chaise qui était sur une table et demanda à Hermione de s'installer. Il plaça deux couverts et deux verres. Hermione l'observa faire et remarqua qu'il avait l'air dans son élément, comme s'il le faisait depuis des années. Il se dirigea ensuite dans les cuisines. Encore de nouvelles questions à ajouter au mystère Drago Malefoy. Depuis qu'elle l'avait revu, Hermione se posait des centaines de questions sur l'homme qu'il était devenu. Il avait énormément changé. Mais c'était normal après toutes ces année. Drago revint quelques minutes plus tard, deux plats dans les mains, qu'il posa sur la table. Il s'agissait d'un plat de spaghettis avec une sauce, mais le plat était présenté de manière professionnelle, tel un plat de chef. L'arôme qui s'en dégageait était délicieux, ce qui ne fit que lui ouvrir un peu plus l'appétit. Elle goûta le plat et écarquilla les yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cela serait aussi bon.

« Surprise ? Demanda Drago. »

Hermione acquiesça.

« Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner.

-C'est grâce à Jo. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris. »

Ils continuèrent de dîner en silence, jusqu'à ce que Hermione décide de commencer la conversation. Elle se dit que c'était le moment où jamais de poser ses questions.

« Toi et Jo, vous êtes proches, n'est-ce pas ?

-Depuis que je le connais, il a toujours agit comme un père pour moi. »

Hermione chercha ses mots, espérant qu'il se livre un peu plus.

« Que s'est-il passé après ton procès ? Si je ne suis pas indiscrète. »

Drago posa sa fourchette et son regard était lointain, comme s'il se remémorait ces dernières années. Hermione se dit qu'elle venait de faire une erreur. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui poser cette question. Cela ne l'aurait pas étonné qu'il se mette à l'insulter et qu'il lui dise de s'occuper de ses affaires. Mais contre toute attente, Drago prit une profonde aspiration et lui conta son histoire :

« Comme tu le sais sûrement, j'ai évité Azkaban de justesse grâce à Potter. Mais en contre partie, je devais vivre une année dans le monde des moldus avec l'interdiction de me servir de la magie. J'avais eu droit à une certaine somme d'argent et à un appartement qui ressemblait plus à un placard sans aucun confort. Les premières semaines ont été un véritable enfer. Les premiers jours, je les ai passés enfermé chez moi. J'avais peur de ce monde étrange auquel je ne connaissais rien. Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Drago Malefoy qui avait peur de se retrouver avec des moldus. En peu de temps, l'argent a commencé à manquer, je ne trouvais pas de travail, j'ai failli me retrouver à la rue. Et au moment où je ne pensais jamais m'en sortir, j'ai rencontré Jo. »

Il se tût un instant. Hermione n'osa pas dire et mot.

« Jo est un sorcier. Il s'est installé dans le monde moldu après le décès de sa femme, c'était quelques année avant le retour de Voldemort. Elle s'appelait Laurel. Même s'il était déjà au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé durant la guerre, il a écouté mon histoire. Sans que je m'y attende, il m'a proposé un travail dans son restaurant. Il m'a tout appris, du service à la cuisine. Et au fil des années, avec son talent pour la cuisine et mon sens des affaires que j'ai hérité de mon père, plusieurs restaurants ont été ouvert un peu partout dans le pays. »

À la fin de son récit, Hermione pensa à ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que son année dans le monde moldu puisse être aussi dure.

« Tu n'es jamais retourné dans le monde des sorciers ? Demanda Hermione.

-Un fois, répondit-il. Dès que l'année fut terminée, je me suis rendu au Chemin de Traverse. »

Il souriait, mais il n'y avait rien d'heureux dans ce sourire. Il était plutôt amère comme s'il se souvenait d'un souvenir désagréable.

« Les regards de haine que les gens me lançaient. Certaines insultes que j'entendais. Peu importe ce que je fais, à leurs yeux, je serai toujours un mangemort. Depuis, je ne suis plus retourné dans le monde des sorciers, à part au manoir pour rendre visite à ma mère. Au moins, parmi les moldus, j'ai pu recommencer à zéro. Ma vie est ici maintenant. »

Sans réfléchir à son geste, Hermione posa sa main sur celle de Drago. Ce dernier la serra. À part Jo, il n'avait raconté à personne ce qu'il s'était passé. Pas même à Narcissa, qu'il n'avait pas voulu inquiéter. Il avait enfin l'impression d'être libéré d'un poids.

 **~00~**

Se promenant dans le parc, avec Albus dans sa poussette et James dans les bras d'Hermione, Ginny observait son amie du coin de l'œil. Elle avait remarqué qu'elle avait l'air moins stressé et beaucoup plus souriante. Elle se demandait si cette soudaine bonne humeur n'avait pas avoir avec un ancien Serpentard. Hermione lui avait raconté qu'elle avait revu plusieurs fois Drago depuis leur dîner improvisé au restaurant. Même si Hermione se refusait à se l'avouer, Ginny savait qu'elle commençait à avoir de l'affection pour lui, voir même des sentiments. Hermione disait qu'il avait changé, sans rentrer dans les détails. Mais Ginny avait du mal à lui faire confiance. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne voulait pas que son amie soit malheureuse et refusait que Drago lui fasse du mal en se servant d'elle. Même si Hermione disait qu'il s'était excusé pour ce qu'il avait fait à Poudlard, Ginny voulait vérifier par elle-même. Elle avait alors décidé de se rendre dans ce fameux restaurant dès le lendemain.

Ginny observa l'endroit. Elle comprit vite pourquoi ce restaurant était le nouveau lieu à la mode. Un serveur vint à sa rencontre et l'installa à une table. À cette heure de la journée, le restaurant était plutôt rempli d'hommes d'affaires qui avait un déjeuné de travail ou d'amis qui se retrouvaient avant de retourner travailler. Elle commanda et déjeuna. Tout était délicieux. Lorsqu'on lui apporta l'addition, elle osa demander :

« Est-ce que Drago Malefoy travaille ici aujourd'hui ? »

La jeune serveuse acquiesça.

« Pourriez-vous lui dire qu'une ancienne amie d'école voudrait le voir. »

La serveuse lui répondit qu'elle allait le chercher. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ginny vit Drago arriver des cuisines. Celui-ci eut un léger mouvement de surprise en la voyant, mais se ressaisit vite. Il avança jusqu'à sa table, un sourire aux lèvres pour dissimuler le fait qu'il était mal à l'aise.

« Ginny Weasley. J'aurai du me douter qu'une Gryffondor viendrait un jour ici.

-C'est Ginny Potter maintenant. Mais je t'en pris, assied-toi. »

Drago s'assit en face de Ginny et cette dernière s'amusa de son manque de confiance. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi.

« Je suppose qu'Hermione t'a parlé, dit-il.

-Hermione est ma meilleure amie, elle me raconte tout. Alors écoutes-moi bien. Si elle soufre à cause de toi, si elle verse la moindre petite larme, je te le ferai regretter.

-Je n'ai aucune intention de lui faire du mal. »

Ginny acquiesça et se leva. Elle lui lança un dernier regard et partit. Elle sentait le regard de Drago sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe la porte.

 **~00~**

Après avoir passé la soirée ensemble, Drago et Hermione avaient décidé de profiter des rues de Londres. Drago ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire en repensant à Ginny. Hermione lui lança un regard surpris.

« Ce n'est rien, dit-il. C'est juste que je repensais à une tornade rousse qui est venue au restaurant aujourd'hui. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée que cette tornade rousse puisse être son amie.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il s'agissait de Ginny ? »

Drago acquiesça. Le visage d'Hermione blêmit en imaginant ce qu'avait pu faire ou dire Ginny. Elle aurait dû se douter que la jeune femme aurait essayé de rencontrer Drago.

« Que voulait-elle ? Demanda presque timidement Hermione.

-Oh, tu sais, les choses habituelles. »

Il s'éclaircit la voix et essaya de reproduire le même regard menaçant que Ginny lui avait lancé.

« Si tu fais du mal à mon amie, tu le regretteras. »

Il rit légèrement.

« Elle peut être vraiment effrayante quand elle le veut. »

Hermione maudit Ginny. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Est-ce que pour une fois, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance quand elle lui disait que Drago avait changé. Elle s'excusa de l'attitude de Ginny.

« Elle tient beaucoup à toi, dit Drago. Elle s'inquiète de la relation qu'on peut avoir. »

Ce n'était pas une raison, pensa Hermione. Même si à sa place, elle aurait certainement fait pareil. C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione comprit ce qu'elle refusait de s'avouer. Et Ginny l'avait probablement comprit depuis longtemps. Elle ressentait quelque chose pour Drago qui était bien plus fort que de l'amitié. Elle se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre et s'en vraiment réfléchir, elle s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers Drago.

« Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? Quelle genre de relation a-t-on ?

-Je pense qu'on peut dire avec certitude qu'on est ami. Je pense même qu'on devient plus que des amis.

-Vraiment ? Sourit Hermione. »

Drago acquiesça et lui prit la main. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

« J'aimerai aussi savoir où cela pourrait nous mener, dit-il.

-J'aimerai le savoir aussi. »

Ils se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un simple hasard qu'ils se soient retrouvés un soir dans un restaurant. Mais parfois, le hasard fait bien les choses.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
